


Bubble Burst

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Papa Kukui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: A continuation of the episode "dewpider ascending"
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Suiren | Lana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Bubble Burst

Ash and Lana both sat at the edge of the pond, sending rings of ripples across the water while Professor Kukui stood behind them, arms crossed. Pikachu, Popplio, and Poipole were playing with each other around the area, all eagerly waiting to see their new friend again.

“If Dewpiders can have a Monarchy system, what else are they able to accomplish?” Lana asked. Ash hummed in confusion but stayed silent as he glanced back at Professor Kukui. Pikachu’s ears perked up as he ran next to Ash, dipping a paw in the water and chirping at his trainer while Poipole continued flying around. “Sure, they’re not as smart as we are, judging by how it didn’t recognize me without my balloon, but… Hm, maybe we should observe Dewpider some more tomorrow-”

“Lana, we are not spending another day watching Dewpider,” Kukui firmly said, keeping an eye on Poipole as it twirled around over the pond. 

Ash furrowed his eyebrows, peeking back at Kukui as both Pikachu and Lana pouted. “Alright, professor...” Lana then grinned. “So let’s make this day last! Popplio, can you make me a balloon?” Popplio barked in agreement, hopping over and blowing up a water balloon for Lana while Ash stood up and back. Running up to Ash’s shoulder, Pikachu pressed his cheek against Ash’s while Poipole flew towards them, lazily floating around in the sunlight.

While Lana called out to Dewpider, Ash side-eyed Kukui. “Hey, professor?”

“Yeah, Ash?”

“What were we supposed to learn today?” 

Kukui put his hands on his hips. “Nothing you have to worry about.” Ash raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Their Dewpider friend stared up at Lana with hearts in his eyes, getting out of the water and clinging to Lana’s pant leg while she giggled. Popplio gave a bark, nudging Dewpider and stiffening as Dewpider hissed. “Now go on, greet your little friend.” Pikachu gave a squeak, waving at Dewpider while Poipole giggled at him.

“Princess balloon head huh?” Ash mumbled, strolling next to Lana while scratching Pikachu’s head. “Maybe you should spend the rest of your life here, Lana!”

“I’m afraid you can’t,” Kukui flatly said.

Ash and Lana glanced at each other with worried eyes. “Yeah, ok...” Ash sighed, “Popplio, can you make me a water balloon?” Tilting his head, Pikachu hopped off Ash’s shoulder, darting to the side and staring up at Poipole as it mischievously snickered at them. Popplio yipped with a nod, placing a water balloon over Ash’s head. “Ooooo this is like Samiya-”

Dewpider took one glance at Ash, before attacking Ash. Kukui gasped, biting his lip as a soaked Ash fell to the ground, his bubble burst and hat on the ground. Pikachu sweatdropped and poked at Ash’s arm as Lana stared between Ash and Dewpider. “Ash are you alright? Should I-” Kukui started.

Ash laughed, the grass squishy under his feet as he stood up. “He really likes you, Lana!”

“Ash, maybe we should go.”

Lana chuckled, nodding like she didn’t hear Kukui. “I dare you two to compete, just to see-”

“I’ll do it!” Ash yelled, causing Pikachu’s tail to twitch in exasperation and Popplio to clap excitedly. Kukui facepalmed, picking up Ash’s soaked hat and dragging Ash away from the water.

“I’m already on thin ice after taking you guys here during the school day, please don’t get hurt.”

Ash stared between Kukui and Pikachu. “I’m not going to get hurt.” Kukui bit back a yelp as Ash rushed forward, getting yet another water balloon on his head from Popplio. He then stared down at Dewpider, who hopped off Lana’s leg and growled at him. Poipole gave a giggle, flying all around as Pikachu hopped onto Kukui’s shoulder, trying not to look worried. Lana--where did she even get popcorn?--sat on the sidelines and enjoyed the show with her Popplio while Kukui internally screamed, wringing at Ash’s hat. Dewpider shot a bubble beam directly at Ash, and while Kukui stiffened, Ash grinned and dodged them like Surskit did earlier.

Kukui clenched his fists, sighing deeply as Ash laughed and played with Dewpider. Lana stopped munching on her popcorn, and stared at Kukui. “Professor, are you doing alright?” Pikachu and Popplio also gave a concerned chirp, the former patting Kukui’s other shoulder with his tail.

Forcing himself to breathe, Kukui rubbed at his eyes. “I’m fine.” Lana didn’t look convinced, keeping her eyes on Kukui while folding up her popcorn bag with a loud crackling sound, making her Popplio clap excitedly.

As Dewpider got more and more mad about not hitting Ash with his attacks, Poipole got more and more excited, flying forward and popping Dewpider’s bubble with a snicker.

Dewpider was so startled, he just fell to the ground gasping. Ash stopped laughing, scooping Dewpider up with a worried expression and diving into the pond. Lana and Kukui both froze, the former berating Poipole as the latter frantically called Ash’s name. Sighing, Pikachu climbed down to the ground, staring at the water alongside Popplio.

“Whoa...” Ash murmured in an awed manner, staring at Dewpider’s giant spider web. “You’re an interesting little fellow!” Dewpider grumbled a little, before swimming away from Ash’s arms, admitting defeat. Shrugging, Ash swam up to the surface and was greeted by a pacing professor. Lana was in the background, stroking her Popplio with an amused grin. Pikachu smacked Ash’s face with his tail, before shaking his tail free of water.

“Ash, did you have to do that?” Kukui asked, grabbing Ash’s hand and pulling him out of the water. “I’m gonna get a heart attack with you two around!” Ash’s clothes stuck onto Ash’s skin like Ducklett tape, dripping with water.

Lana and Ash shared a smirk, with Lana suggesting, “I dare you-”

“Nope!” Kukui cut in. “The school staff is already upset I… Just stop, ok?”

Ash popped his water balloon, nodding. Dewpider peeked out from the water at Lana, before swimming away without a second glance. “... Does that mean he’ll at least try to find another partner?” Lana asked, popping her own balloon. Pikachu and Popplio both waved goodbye at Dewpider, before watching Poipole poke at Ash’s cheek.

Kukui grinned, before masking it with a serious expression, tossing Ash his cap as Pikachu prodded at Ash’s soaked pant legs and glancing at Lana. “You should just be glad you didn’t get hurt. Come on, we should get going. I’m sure your parents didn’t agree to this either, and I would like to avoid another argument.” Popplio’s barking and Poipole’s sniggers filled the silence that followed.

Lana and Ash both stared at their teacher with creased eyebrows, causing Kukui to cross his arms, glancing off to the side. Ears twitching, Pikachu hopped next to Kukui, running back up his shoulder with a worried squeak. Lana started, “Hey, you know, if Dewpiders had a complex social structure like us and they viewed humans as gods and each one of us had a religion that groups of Dewpiders group into, you know what that would mean?”

Kukui sputtered in confusion, and Ash wrung his shirt with a grin. “It would mean that there’s a group of Dewpiders out there rooting for you!”

“...Thank you? I think?”

Ash and Lana both chimed in, “Thank you for being our teacher! We’ll work extra hard in school next time!” There was a moment of silence as Kukui stared at the two of them with a small smile. Pikachu and Popplio both gave a cheer, running around Ash and Lana.

“Ok ok, come on. Let’s get you dried off, Ash.”

Poipole zoomed between them with a giggle, before flying off towards Kukui’s house. Ash sweatdropped, racing after Poipole while yelling its name. Kukui and Lana shared a look as Lana returned her Popplio. They both sprinted next to Ash, Pikachu clinging to Kukui’s shoulder. “You know, you did really well back there,” Lana complimented, Kukui also begrudgingly agreeing with a smile.

“I learned from the best! Isn’t that right, princess balloon head?” Ash beamed, unconsciously drifting towards Kukui while putting on his hat.

Lana gave a short laugh, before musing, “Hm, I wonder if there’s an actual prince of water?”

Before Kukui could answer, Ash did. “Yeah, there is! I think you’d really like him!” Kukui looked strangely cheerful as Ash rambled, hands gesturing wildly, “His name is Manaphy, oh, and there’s also the People of the Water and that Sea Crown!” 

“Did that pond water give you knowledge?” Kukui joked, reaching out to ruffle Ash’s hair.

Pikachu ran across Kukui’s outstretched arm onto Ash’s shoulder and gave a loud chirp, before squeaking in annoyance as water soaked into his paws. 

Floating around Ash, Poipole jabbed at Ash’s cheek before zooming off. “... Poipole! Would you stop doing that?” Ash yelled, putting on speed and leaving the others behind.

Lana declared, “Manaphy huh? I’m definitely going to meet him in the future!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://incorrect-papakukui.tumblr.com/post/189012461073/kukui-lana-hey-you-know-if-spiders-had-a
> 
> I feel like this one's also rushed. *sigh*  
> Note: the next few works will be extremely self indulgent. If you like them, wow, if you don't, that's fine too!


End file.
